Why Can't Things Be Like They Are In The Books?
by Cyanide 6
Summary: "I'm finished!  I'm through with making excuses!  Through with pretending things aren't horrible.  That you're not horrible."  Aelita's done with things not improving, and only going downhill.  Please read and review!


Aelita sat in her room, facing him. She had never felt so-so-so angry. How could he do this to her?

She stood up. "No, I'm done. It's over." She meant it this time, and tears sparked up in her eyes. "I'm finished! I'm through with making excuses! Through with pretending things aren't horrible. That you're not horrible."

She backed away, turning her back on him, the only light in the room from the TV.

"I'm tired of hoping things will get better, that you'll see the error of your ways. Why couldn't you just change? Why couldn't you have improved, why couldn't this whole thing have improved? For me, at least? I stayed with you when all the others told me how horrible this was going to turn out! They warned me, oh, but I didn't listen! No, instead I just waited, staying up all night, stomach churning, hoping that things would be better, that they wouldn't keep getting worse! Oh, but you were never disappointed, never."

She heard his voice, the same wheedling voice that he always used, and she turned back to him.

In the feeble light, his skin was a luminescent white, but she was through feeling bad, despite the sorry look on his face.

Tears now escaping her eyes, she yelled. "You can't do anything right! You have less emotion than a piece of wood! You're as romantic as a brick! I can't stand you."

Tears streaming down her face, Aelita turned away, again. But there would be no comforting hand, no embracing hug. Because he never truly cared. She knew by now that he wouldn't change, and that things would never stop their downward spiral.

"Why couldn't things be like they were in the books?" she whispered. "When I first came to Earth, when I first met you, I fell in love. And I read those romantic books, and, stupid me, I thought that was how this would turn out. The perfect fairy tale."

She began pacing, wanting to hear something sincere from his lips for once, but no.

"You can't even pretend to care!" She hissed "You can't even act! How could I have fallen so hard! They warned me. Yumi could tell things weren't going well. Odd told me I was better off placing my heart elsewhere, where it was less likely to be crushed! I've been so worried about how this would turn out, that it's been effecting my work on Lyoko! Do you even care?"

She turned back, facing him again. His big eyes stared at her, pleadingly, but Aelita was resolved. She knew there was no emotion behind that face. He was so fake.

"You're not a real man!" She screamed. "You're not even a real-"

Unable to bring herself to say the words, she fled from her room, tears streaming down her face.

She ran up the hall, into Ulrich's room, where she knew Yumi was hanging out.

"Oh, Yumi!" she wailed, flinging herself down on the bed next to Yumi. The older girl patted her sympathetically on the back.

"You were r-right, Y-Yumi," Aelita choked. "I-I should've been stronger."

"It's fine, Aelita, really. We all make mistakes."

"And he was th-th-the worst mistake I'll ever make!" Aelita sobbed. She was so grateful for Yumi, she was always there for her after the worst nights. Aelita swore things would turn out better, but Yumi kept gently warning her that they wouldn't. Who knew how right she would be?

Ulrich came over. "Hey, princess. I'm really sorry how things turned out." He didn't seem to know how else to help her, but she was grateful just for him being there. "Don't worry, whenever one door closes, one more will open.

Then Odd opened the door. "Princess what-" He caught Yumi's eye. "Oh, Aelita. I'm sorry. You know, you shouldn't have had to put up with that! You shouldn't have stayed true, you should have left."

Aelita nodded, because, deep down inside, she had known things weren't getting better, only worse. "I-I-I just w-wish things were like they were in the b-books," she whispered.

Odd wrapped an arm around her. "Trust me Aelita. Things never turned out that way. Take it from me."

Just then, Jeremie opened the door. He surveyed the room, his eyes landing on Aelita.

"Aelita! What's wrong?"

Yumi looked up, sympathetically, as Aelita sobbed into her arm. "The newest Twilight movie just came out, and Aelita's finally seen how bad a film series it is, and that Robert Pattinson is not a good actor."

"H-how could I have been so dragged in?"

Jeremie sighed, knowing how big a deal Aelita's first celebrity crush, and her first franchise obsession was.

"I'm really sorry about this whole thing, I really am," he said "but does this mean you won't forgo another X.A.N.A. attack when Breaking Dawn Part Two comes out?"


End file.
